


The Sacrifice

by Magellan88



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a little shit, Don't copy to another site, Dragon AU, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Steve is so done, Teratophilia, The Avengers Are Good Bros, dragon!Bucky, monster au, the Avengers are dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/pseuds/Magellan88
Summary: Above a small town in Siberia lives a dragon. You're chosen as a sacrifice to protect the town. But sometimes, the mo stars are the good guys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first monster fic, I hope ya'll enjoy it.

Growing up in Siberia wasn't easy, the snow, the freezing temperatures, the wild animals. Worse though, was the superstition. You grew up in the shadow of Klyuchevskaya Sopka, a deadly volcano.  
The elders tell stories of a powerful ice dragon. If given a sacrifice every so many years, he would calm the volcano and spare the village. If not, the lava would flow leaving chaos and destruction in its wake.  
You didn't believe it though, it had to be total bullshit.  
At least that's what you told yourself as your hands and feet were bound and you were left sitting on a rock, waiting for a dragon to kill you.  
You refused to cry, you wouldn't give the creature the satisfaction.  
Hours later, you were still sitting on your rock and nearly freezing to death, since they'd been so cruel as to dress you in skimpiest outfit you'd ever seen. You thought you were to be killed, yet they'd dressed you as some sort of prostitute.  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake, at first you'd feared the volcano was erupting, but it sounded more like footsteps. And they were coming closer.  
You did your best to cover yourself with your bound hands. Then the sound changed. It wasn't as heavy. Your eyes grew wide when a man came into view.  
He was huge taller and broader than any man you'd ever seen. His thick arms were covered in iridescent scales. Brown hair framed his beautiful face as his cerulean eyes seemed to pierce through you.  
His gaze travelled the length of your body, bringing a blush to your cheeks. When your eyes met, he looked angry. You flinched away “what's wrong? Do I not please you?” You asked bitterly.  
He raises a sharp eyebrow at you “quite honestly, I'm disgusted.” His low voice rumbles through the air, you would be incredibly pleased at the beauty of it if not for his words.  
You jerked away with a huff “well I'm sorry your precious sacrifice is so unpalatable to you.”  
He waves a hand at your words as he pulls a pack from his shoulder that you hadn't noticed. He rummages through it before cheering as he pulls out a flannel shirt. He approaches you slowly before his arms encase you to wrap the shirt around your shoulders.  
You briefly notice that he smells like fire and ice before he's pulling away with a slight smile.  
“I don't know why the village insists in these unnecessary sacrifices. I've never requested it demanded them. I cool the volcano because it would destroy my home and the village.”  
“Then what about all of those girls?”  
He smiles softly “easy, I take them away from here. I take them anywhere they want to go and they start new lives.”  
You're taken aback at this, he's so different than you were told growing up. Not that you'd believed the stories anyway. “so…why are you disgusted?”  
“Are you kidding. Look how you're dressed! What if I'd been late this time?!”  
“What would've caused you to be late?” You're not sure when you felt comfortable enough to speak so freely.  
“Hey I'm very busy ok? I've got important shit to do.”  
“Like what? Oh I know, you've got important mountain business to take care of. Disputes to settle between the wolf packs and of course those pesky bears are constantly getting into fights and you have to break them up?”  
You stare at each other before the insanity of the whole situation hits you and y'all are doubled over laughing.  
He wipes away tears “ya know, you're a lot more fun than the others. It always took weeks before I could approach them without being shrieked at and yet here you are making fun of me.” He grins showing his razor sharp teeth, teeth made for ripping flesh from bone.  
Yet you're not afraid. His smile is kind. He finally kneels down and cuts your ropes with one razor sharp claw. He stands before holding his hand out to you. You think for a second that you should be running for the village, yet you know that would end very badly.  
Instead, you stood and took his hand “a wise choice little one. Don't be afraid, I'll take very good care of you. I’m James by the way, but you may call me Bucky.”  
This time his smile isn't kind, it's downright devious as he leads away to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't know what you'd expected an ice dragons home to look like, but this wasn't it. His homes was beautiful. A gorgeous log cabin built into the side of the mountain.   
It was surprisingly warm and cozy inside. While there was sufficient light coming from the skylights above you, you could see that when it was dark, there were plenty of lights in the home.   
He showed you to a room overlooking the valley, he smirked when you tried to subtly see if he'd put you in his room.   
“Don't worry little one, I meant it when I said I didn't want a sacrifice.” He leans close to purr in your ear before leaving “I much prefer my lovers to come of their own free will.”   
He winks as he leaves the room giving you some privacy.   
You groan as you flop down face first on the large bed. You didn't understand Bucky, the legends said he was this terrifying beast. But in reality, he was a total dork. Most of what he said was innuendo and the rest was intelligent and witty conversation.   
You couldn't remember the last time you were this frustrated. You weren't a virgin, you had what you considered a healthy sex life. But you still couldn't remember ever being this frustrated, especially after such short time of meeting someone.   
After allowing yourself some time to move over everything, you got up and took a long, hot shower and found some warm clothes to wear before heading downstairs.   
If the smells wafting from the kitchen were any indicator, Bucky was an accomplished chef. You couldn't wait to find out.   
You enter the kitchen and are immediately met with a blinding smile from the dragon wearing a kiss the cook chef. He was just taking some beautiful roasted salmon and vegetables from the stove.   
“It looks like you've got this handled, so why don't I set the table?”   
He smiles again “if you like, we can fix our plates here, and est in front of the fireplace.”   
You hold back a smile “that seems rather intimate Bucky.”   
To your utter surprise, he blushed and stumbled over his words “I-I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you might still be a little cold.”   
You can't help the wide smile that appears “that's very thoughtful of you Bucky. I appreciate it.” Y'all manage to fix your plates and get comfortable in front of the fire, it was so warm and cozy you thought you just might sleep there tonight if not for that colossal bed in your room.   
Hours passed as the two of you got to know each other, he had you in a ball, laughing hysterically as he tells you stories from the women he's helped. Apparently, many of them were feisty when scared.   
Your favorite was the woman who'd attempted to *ahem* unman him with a nail file.   
He looked slightly offended at how hard you'd laughed at that particular story, but you could see his eyes twinkling.   
Eventually you began yawning so despite your protests, he'd lifted you into his arms and carried you to your bed. He'd remained a perfect gentleman as he laid you into bed and tucked you in. You could've sworn you felt his lips brush your forehead before he left.   
You told yourself it was just your imagination though.   
The days past and the pair of you fell into a very easy rhythm. You would wake every morning to the smell of gloriously strong coffee. You would make breakfast together before he headed out for the day.   
You were a bit curious as to where he went every day, but figured it wasn't your place to ask.   
You were happy to discover that Bucky had an incredible library, it was drool worthy, you could happily just stay right in this room for the rest of your life. You spent every day after Bucky left browsing the shelves.   
It wasn't unusual for Bucky to return in the evenings to find you immersed in the world inside your book, having completely forgotten to eat. Again.   
He would grumble to himself about irresponsible humans as he banged around in the kitchen pulling together yet another amazing meal.   
You were supposed to be thinking of where you wanted to go, but you found as the week's progressed, the pair of you mentioned it less and less.


	3. Chapter 3

Your days were spent enjoying the massive library. Your nights were spent trying to ignore the lure of the dragon whose home you shared.   
You really didn't understand what your deal was, you’ve never liked someone this much. Normally, it was something minor, it went away within days. But you'd been here for months.   
Months spent pouring over books and maps, trying to find the place you wanted to go. Your new home.   
You may not have found a place to go, but you had discovered a new game. You called it “scare the dragon” and it was endlessly fun.”   
You would be very quiet and when you heard Bucky coming close, you'd jump out at him or make a loud noise.   
It was the funniest thing you'd ever seen. He would yelp scales would appear all over his body, all ruffled up like a cat's fur.   
While you loved the game, Bucky absolutely despised it. Especially if you got him bad enough that he jumped onto the ceiling where his claws dug into the wood.   
You would fall onto the floor and cradle your side as you laughed until tears began to fall. He looked so much like a disgruntled cat that you couldn't even stand it. His scales would puff up making him look bigger.   
Without fail, Bucky would scowl at you before climbing down. He would give you a haughty look as he passed you, smoothing his scales as if nothing had happened.   
Unfortunately, your fun backfired and Bucky was now out for revenge. You would be happily reading when glitter would suddenly spill all over you.   
You shriek in response and are sometimes rewarded with a deep chuckle coming from some unknown area of the room.   
Then your fuzzy socks started going missing in the wash. You searched high and low for the fucking things but they were nowhere to be found. You had suspected Bucky at first, but he proclaimed his innocence so well that you found yourself believing him.   
The dryer must've eaten them.   
Things in your prank war eventually calmed and soon, y'all had returned to your regular flirting.   
You still awoke to breakfast every day, only now there were wildflowers added to your place at the table. He'd make sure you had slept well and were set for the day before he disappeared to God knows where. You were incredibly curious.   
Then one day, Bucky brought home a small, white fox. He was an adorable little creature, who'd managed to catch his paw in a trap. You sat with your cup of tea, watching as the large, rough looking dragon, sat with the small, terrified fox on his lap.   
It was without a doubt, the cutest thing you'd ever seen.   
It turned out, this is what Bucky did all day. He checked on the animals of the forest, healed those who needed it.   
It only made you fall deeper into the feelings you feared were soon to be beyond your control. You wanted to stay and watch them as Bucky cared for him so tenderly, but you soon felt yourself beginning to drift and went to your bed.   
You determined that the next day, you would go out into the forest, you wanted to explore your temporary home. Maybe see some of these animals Bucky cared about so much.


	4. Chapter 4

You're strong, you're determined, you're driven and you…..are totally. Fucking. Lost. This hadn't been in the plan, the plan had been to go out and explore. Not get lost and end up walking alone for hours. You were exhausted, cold and if you thought about how warm Bucky had to be one more time, you were gonna scream.   
Back at the cabin, a certain dragon was pacing the floor. You were nowhere to be found. He missed your laugh, your pranks...and why the fuck could he smell you in every room?!   
Something was wrong, he could feel it. Before he thought about it, he was running. He transformed as soon as he left the cabin, massive wings launching him into the air as he scouted the forest for you.   
You were terrified, you wanted a fire, you wanted tea, you wanted Bucky puttering around the cabin and to wanted your goddamn fuzzy socks! But did you have them? No, you had an asshole bear who had decided that you didn't need to be in his territory. You knew bears climbed, but thankfully this one didn't seem to want to do that. He'd rather prowl around as you say on a high limb.   
Before long you heard what sounded like a huge bird flying, you looked up and nearly fell from the tree when you spotted Bucky. You'd never seen his dragon form, but it had to be him.   
He had the same beautiful scales that covered Bucky's arms, his wings were massive. The road shook the earth before he landed. He shifted back into his human form “alright, ya had ya fun now stop terrorizing my girl and get ya fluffy ass outta here!”   
To your amazement, the bear actually listened, immediately turning and running off into the forest. Bucky looked up at you and grinned “you're by far, the oddest bird I've ever seen up a tree. Come down y/n, he's not gonna bother ya anymore.”   
“What the fuck Bucky?! You just talked to a fucking bear!”   
He raises an eyebrow “um...I'm a dragon...sooo yeah. I can talk to animals.”   
You huffed “whatever, catch me.” You didn't give him much time before leaping from the limb, straight into his arms. You instantly snuggled into his arms, trying to get warm.   
“Alright little one, let's get you home and in front of the fire” his massive wings lift you both off of the ground and he flies you back to the cabin.   
Thirty minutes later and you've had hot soup, hot tea and are cuddled up to a surprisingly warm ice dragon in front of the fire. You must've dozed of because you woke up and it was dark. You stretched carefully so as to not wake Bucky. When you wiggled your toes, you noticed a familiar feeling and looked down. You were wearing fuzzy socks. And so was Bucky.


	5. Chapter 5

“It was you!!!!” Your shriek caused Bucky to jerk awake, scales erupting on his body as he falls to the floor. Since he'd been wrapped around you, he brought you with him in a tangle of limbs.   
Bucky looks up at you in complete confusion “what was me? Dafuq did I do?”   
You manage to untangle your legs and sit up, straddling his abdomen. You immediately swat his chest “you stole my fuzzy socks you mythical asshole!”   
“Mythic… Mythical?! Who the fuck are you calling mythical you sock monkey?!”   
You shriek, punctuating each word with a smack “I AM NOT A SOCK MONKEY!!”   
“WELL I'M NOT MYTHICAL!!”   
The pair of you immediately descend into an argument, fit for a playground.   
Eventually the sheer hilarity of the situation dawns on you both and you collapse on his chest, you're shaking with laughter. You can feel Bucky's chest rumbling, his head tipped back as he laughs.   
Finally, you calm down. You sit up to wipe the tears, Bucky has propped himself up on his elbows to do the same.   
Your eyes meet, Bucky's move down to your lips. Your tongue darts out to wet them, the action causing Bucky to roll his lip between his teeth. You couldn't say who moved first, maybe you moved together. All you know is your lips meet and it's pure bliss. The kiss is slow, sweet but there's an undercurrent of heat that has your hands sliding up to frame his face.   
Bucky shifts his weight to one elbow, freeing his other hand to tangle into your hair, pulling a moan from your throat.   
His tongue traces over your bottom lip and your mouth opens, allowing your tongues to dance together, tasting each other slowly.   
Upon being reminded that oxygen is a necessity to living, you break the kiss. Bucky's lips trace over your face before resting his forehead on yours. “If that's how minor disagreements end, I can't wait to fight with you.”   
You huff out a laugh before pushing his chest, causing him to fall back onto the plush fur rug. “You're insufferable Bucky.” You try and fail to hold back a laugh.   
“Yeeeaaah, maybe so. But you like me.”   
“What?! Like you? I don't like you.”   
“Your lips and moans would say otherwise draga mea.” He laughs at your sputters and takes them opportunity to roll you onto your back. The next half hour is filled with small kisses as you talk. Finally, you end up letting out a yawn and Bucky finds himself thinking once again how adorable you are when you do that….and pretty much everything else.   
He lifts you into his arms, ignoring your protests. He carries you up the stairs to your room and tucks you in bed, he turns to go, but stops when your hand grasps his.   
“Please stay Bucky. I...I just want you to hold me.”   
He's unable to resist you and smiles as he climbs in beside you and opens his arms. You immediately lay your head on his chest. He's so warm and his arm curls around your back, holding you tight to his chest. You're soon drifting off to sleep.   
Bucky knew he was sunk. He fell for her more every day. He was scared though, he wanted to ask her to stay. Dragons mated for life though and he wasn't sure if he had the right to ask that of her. She shifts in her sleep, her arm tightening across his chest. He decided to not worry about it and enjoy having her in his arms. He turns to nuzzle her cheek “y/n, can I keep you?”   
He'd expected her to sleep through it, maybe shift a little. What he hadn't expected, was the small, sleep filled mumble of “sure Bucky. M’keeping ya.”   
He smiled as he snuggles you closer and quickly falls asleep, his arms still wrapped around you, keeping you right against his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky wakes up the next morning, he looks down and can't help but smile at seeing y/n still snuggled against him. A giggle bubbling up at how cute she looked with her hair a mess.   
Suddenly, she did his favorite thing ever, she fucking yawned. “Oh no! The beast awakens gah!!!”   
She shoved him and he fell from the bed, scales erupting on his skin, nearly standing on end. He glared up at her giggling face, peaking over the edge of the bed.   
“Oh you wanna play huh kitten?” He growls playfully, his claws appear as he grips the side of the mattress and slowly crawls up onto the bed, laughing darkly when she squeaks and crawls backwards up the bed, away from the dragon stalking up the bed.   
What was breathing again? Y/n could no longer remember. Sure, they'd been flirting for months, this was different though. Bucky was different.   
His claws wrapped around her hip, pulling her beneath him “silly kotenok, always playing, well I have a new game.”   
He leans down and catches your lips with his. All thoughts leaving you as your fingers move into his chocolate brown hair before you realize you've moved. A purr rumbles past his lips when your fingers catch his hair, pulling gently.   
His other clawed hand moves into your hair as the kiss deepens, pulling a moan from you. “B-bucky, please don't tease.”  
“Now why would I do that little one?”   
Y/n whimpers, she can feel his claws moving from her hip, it slices through her clothes as he moves closer to her core. One claw circles her clit, pulling a sharp cry from her lips. He continues making slow circles before his claws disappear as his fingers enter her slowly. Her back arches from the bed with a sharp cry.   
He slowly pumps two fingers inside her, he crooks them and has to hold her down when she nearly flies up from the bed. He's quickly pushing her into an orgasm, his clawed thumb presses against her clit and she's gone.   
She screams out her release as he slowly works her through it. Bucky removes his fingers, licking them clean. A moan rumbles through him when he tastes her. He leans down to kiss her as her legs wrap around his hips, the head of his cock presses into her, stretching her open.   
They gasp into the kiss as he finishes pushing into her, he pauses a her body adjusts to his size. Being a dragon, he's much bigger than most men, she can feel the smooth scales covering the base of his cock.   
“Oh fuck kitten, you're so tight. Fit me so perfectly baby.”   
“Bucky, gods you feel so good. Move, please. Need to feel you baby.”   
He groans as his hips begin to move, gently at first. A tortuously slow pace that lets them feel every pulse and twitch. It's not long before he moves faster. Her nails scrape down his back, pulling a low growl from the dragon.   
His control snaps and he throws one of her legs over his forearm. His body presses her into the bed as his hips snap into her. There are no more words as the air is filled with their combined moans and cries of pleasure. Y/n’s soft cries become screams as she's nearing the edge.   
She calls out to Bucky who answers with growled words of his own. His hips stutter and he gives one last hard thrust, knocking them over the edge into sharp bliss.   
Scales once again erupt over Bucky's body, they press against your skin, the slight pain heightening your pleasure.   
It could've been minutes or even hours later when you come to, Bucky's still deep inside you, he's sweetly nuzzling your neck, his forked tongue slipping out to taste you skin pulling another moan from you.   
You can feel his lips stretching into a smile and before you can even blink, he's crawling his way down your body. You bite your lip, knowing exactly what he's about to do and the anticipation of it has your body shivering with anticipation. Bucky moves your thighs over his shoulders, giving you a grin that bares his pointed teeth before he swoops down and circles your clit with his forked tongue.   
Your body shoots off of the bed only to be pinned down by his large hands, his claws rest on your belly, adding to your pleasure as it reminds you of just how powerful and potentially dangerous the creature cradled between your thighs truly is.   
His tongue slips inside you and he moans when he tastes your combined release. He thrusts his tongue in and out of you as his thumb works over your clit “diplom dlya menya malen'kiy”   
The soft command is given right before his lips lock around your clit, it immediately sends you flying again. Your hands tangle into his hair, the tugs cause him to growl against you, extending your orgasm. He pulls away before you become too sensitive. He pulls you against his chest and drapes the blanket over your bodies. You hear him say something, but don't catch quite what it was before your asleep.   
Bucky watches her as sleep begins to claim her. He's never felt like this, he'd been telling himself for months that she'd be leaving soon, but now? He didn't know how he'd ever be able to let her go. He kisses her forehead and snuggles down into the covers, he's unable to resist whispering as he falls asleep “ya lyublyu tebya y/n.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended angstier than I had planned, but it gets fixed in the next chapter.

Y'all wake up hours later, neither of you eager to move. He asks you about your life in the village and you tell him about having lost your parents a few years ago, but your friends were amazing.   
This makes you a little sad, since you knew you'd never see them again. To cheer you up, he tells you about his friends, the fire dragons. He spends hours entertaining you with hilarious stories of the shit his friend Steve was constantly getting them into.   
Suddenly you hear shouting outside, Bucky sits up in alarm, he tells you to stay put before pulling on his clothes and heading outside. You could hear shouting, it was getting louder, angrier. You tried to wait, but you couldn't handle it anymore and got dressed before running outside. What you saw, couldn't have terrified you any more.   
Bucky was standing in front of a crowd of people from your village, all arm and threatening the dragon. You run over but he hears you coming and blocks your path.   
Bucky's POV  
She never listens, of course she never fucking listens “dontcha evah fuckin listen?!!!”   
“Yeah Bucky, I do. But not when a group of people has weapons pointed at you!”  
“Go back inside little beast.”   
“You go back inside giant beast.”   
He gasps “are you calling me fat?!”   
“You mythical idiot!”  
“Stahp calling me mythical dammit!!”  
The leader steps forward to speak but is stopped when Bucky moves in front of you, he growls, baring his sharp teeth “don't even think about touching her!” He hisses.   
The crowd begins to yell, calling for your freedom and you immediately argue against them. “I'm not here as his prisoner, he would let me go in a second if I so much as hinted I wanted to leave. Y'all need to go now!”   
Your friend steps forward, tears in her eyes “y/n I'm so sorry, we should've never let you be taken, we should've fought back long ago.” She begins to sob and your heart breaks, you want to hold her, but you refuse to leave Bucky's side. To do so could mean his death.   
Suddenly the crowd erupts into chaos, Bucky immediately transforming into a massive dragon. For a few seconds, you're awestruck, he's beyond huge and so beautiful. A massive paw sweeps out and pulls you protectively against his chest before he growls, a line of ice crystals forming a barrier between you and the crowd.   
He strikes at the crowd, never hitting anyone “leave us! I've never asked for your sacrifices! You've abandoned countless girls to your moronic superstitions, leaving me to care for them and find them new homes. You care nothing for these girls, I do. And now you want to storm my home as if I'm this vile thing? I think the fuck not!”   
The shouting gets louder and louder before finally, a shot rings out just the time Bucky had raised up with a roar. The shit hitting him in the chest, he lands hard, shaking the ground as he roars in pain.   
The crowd falls silent as your scream rings out. You run to Bucky's fallen form, he's shifted to his human form again, laying in the ground as he gasps for breath.   
Suddenly the ground shakes as loud roars split the air, two more dragons landing on either side of Bucky. One slightly larger, his blue scales sparkling off of the snow. The other, slightly smaller, her scales red as fire.   
The smaller dragon steps forward, her mouth opens, letting loose a stream of fire over the crowd which immediately screams and runs for the village.   
The larger male lets out a mournful cry as he nuzzles Bucky's cheek, earning him a playful swat “fuck off punk, m’fine.” He coughs, you can hear that it's a lie.   
The new dragons shift into a tall, beautiful blonde haired man with striking blue eyes and a small woman with fiery red hair, wearing a mysterious smirk. She steps forward “you must be y/n, Bucky's told us so much about you. I'm Natalia, this is Steve. I know this is sudden, but if you don't help him, Bucky will die. His heart has been severely damaged.”   
“I….I don't understand, what can I possibly do? I'm just a regular human for fucks sake!”   
Natasha smiles “dragons mate for life, Bucky is unmated. It's rare, but there's a way you can heal him. You have to share yourself, your heart, not physically though. It's more...like a bond. A bite, one you give to each other. It bonds you, ties you together for life. As long as one of you lives, the other will.”   
She looks back at her friend on the ground, her heart breaking for him before she turns her eyes back to you. “I know it's a lot to ask but...could you do this?”   
You're completely speechless, before you can give an answer, a cry comes from Steve. Bucky is dying, there's no more time.   
You must decide now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fix the angst & you fix Bucky

Natasha quite literally tosses you onto her back as she transforms. Steve grasps Bucky in his claws, his massive wings lifting them into the air.   
They fly for a few minutes before landing at a simple yet beautiful cottage on the other side of the mountain.   
A woman with long red hair rushes out to great you, followed by a man with greying dark hair wearing a flowing red cape.   
Natalia quickly introduces them as Wanda & Stephen Strange, they're who are going to help you save Bucky's life.   
They lay him in a massive bed and begin working over him, hands glowing with orange and red magic.   
Finally, they'd done all they could. Stephen bowed low before stepping from the room. Leaving an obviously nervous Wanda to coach you through the binding process.   
As Wanda explained it, it was a simple process, Bucky needed to wake up and simply tilt his head back in a submissive manner.   
This allowed you, as his potential mate, to choose if you accepted him and gave him your mark, or dismissed him and stepped away.   
You didn't know what to do, sure Bucky was everything you'd ever. imagined, but you hadn't known him four months! Did you really want this?   
Wanda stepped away without your knowledge, she desperately wanted you to join them, she refused to influence you though. So here you sat, with Bucky's hand grasped in yours as you weighed the pros and cons of becoming his mate.   
Of course he woke up and gave you that smirk, the one that melted every fear you had. His voice was barely a whisper as he called to you “krasivaya, please, I know that it's fast. I want you though, only you. Will you bond me, will you save my life?”   
His eyes never leave yours as he tips his head back, exposing his throat, leaving him completely vulnerable to you and your whims.   
Your mind instantly made up, you lean down, sinking your teeth into his neck. His dragon growls, pointed teeth on display as he in turn, sinks his teeth into your neck.   
You gasp as a rush of adrenaline and something you're afraid to describe rushes through your body. It leaves you both gasping for air, it's like breathing for the first time. Your lungs filling fuller than before.   
A low moan rumbles through Bucky, his claws grasping your hips, trying desperately to fight off what he knows is coming.   
“Y/n!” He gasps, suddenly, you're ripping each other's clothes off and Bucky's entering you with a sharp cry of ecstasy. He thrusts into you wildly as you moan loudly. Your hips never ceasing, their harsh thrusts.   
You're foreheads pressed together as your rough thrusts begin to slow down. Your mating becomes a slow, intimate binding that has soft gasps and moans falling from your lips.   
Bucky's claws tangle into your hair as you gasp into each other's mouths, you can feel your orgasm building. It builds and builds until finally, you cry out, head tipping back as a cry leaves your lips.   
Bucky's so caught up in how utterly beautiful you look in your bliss, he doesn't realize his own is coming until it's there. Crashing down on him in waves of ecstasy. He pulls you down to his chest, nuzzling his nose against yours.   
You're both startled when the door slams open, the large blonde crashing through it “hey I heard something that sounded like-GODDAMNIT BARNES, YOU WERE ALL BUT DEAD A FEW HOURS AGO! WOULD IT KILL YA TO RECUPERATE FIRST?!! SERIOUSLY, FOR FUCKS SAKE!”   
He stalks from the room, still fussing, you could hear laughter coming from downstairs. You look down at a wide-eyed Bucky, you stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before you're both howling with laughter.   
If this is any indication of what life as Bucky's mate was going to be like, you were in for a wild ride.


	9. Chapter 9

Y/n lays curled up in bed, her head on Bucky's chest. Bucky has recovered quite nicely from being shot. In fact, he was completely healed...not that his behavior showed it at all, he is still just as needy as ever.   
“Yyyyyyyyy/nnnnnnnn" he whines dramatically, pulling her from her sleep.   
“What is it Bucky?"   
“Pay attention to meeeeeeeee!”   
" Bucky, i am literally as close as I can possibly get to you, what more do you want?”   
He pouts at her " kisses.”   
She can't help but laugh, he's too adorable for words. She smiles, leaning up to kiss him. What starts as a tender kiss, soon heats up and they're gasping into the kiss as Bucky thrusts into her.   
They move slowly together, she rises and falls, Bucky's hips rising to meet hers. It could've been hours or minutes later when she lifts her head to cry out, a roar coming from the dragon beneath her as her orgasm triggers his own. She falls to his chest, both panting, Bucky's chest rumbles as he purrs contentedly beneath her. It's the last thing she hears before her eyes drift closed and she's asleep.   
After they wake, they stay together in the bed, talking and laughing softly together, simply enjoying each others company. “Bucky, do dragons really have hordes, or is that a myth.”   
He smiles proudly " I do have a horde, a huge, grand, spectacular horde! It's so wonderful! Why did i never think to show you before?!”   
" That could have something to do with a prank war, loads of amazing sex and you being shot."   
“Yeah that does tend to put a hold on the horde showing. C'mon, let's go!”   
" Buuuuuuuuckkyyyyyyyy! Nuuuuuuuuu I wanna stay here!”   
" Nope! Too late, if you wanted rest, you shouldn't have asked. Now get that fabulous ass outta bed, doll.”   
She groans and rolls out of bed, foregoing her shirt to steal one of his and tying it at her waist.   
“Oh c'mon! That's not fair!"   
“You're the one who decided to drag me out of bed Barnes. Deal with the consequences.”   
He growls and whines as they walk downstairs. He puts his clothes into a bag before shifting into his massive dragon form and helping y/n climb on top his back. He takes a giant leap, wings lifting them into the air and flying high into the mountain.   
He touches down in front of a rock wall and places his talons into a group of holes. A slight grinding is heard before the stone wall slides away to reveal a cave. Bucky blows fire to light the fire paths that weave through what seems like endless piles of his treasures. Y/n watches, eyes wide with wonder at the beauty.  
They step into the actual treasure chamber and y/n looks looks closer, eyebrows raised in confusion. There were piles after piles of pillows and fluffy blankets, of course knives and guns and...were those cereal prizes or kinder surprise toys? She looks closer, both, it's definitely both...that fucking dork.   
Speaking of, Bucky is currently flopped on a pile of pillows and rolling around, loud purrs rumbling from the dragon.   
“Ain't it the most wonderful, glorious, majestic horde ever?! So many treasures!”   
" Bucky….it looks like you've raided every thrift store in the planet. These are cheap toys that break the first time you use them. Blankets & pillows and toys, I mean i can understand the weapons...but why the rest?”   
" What?! You don't like my horde?! Dishonor on you, dishonor on your cow!”   
" I don't have a cow Bucky.”   
" Dishonor on your grippy socks!”   
She gasps, launching at the pouting dragon " you take that back you dorky excuse for a mythical creature!”   
" Mythical?! I'll show you mythical you fuzzball!”   
“Who are you calling fuzzball, you overgrown lizard?!” They wrestle until Bucky shifts, mid-roll as he lands on top of her, grinning lazily as she tries to wrestle away.   
“It appears, little one, that I've won. And now it's time to claim my prize…”   
Y/n bites her lip as the dragon moves down her body, claiming every inch as he pulls pleasured cries and moans.   
She's his greatest treasure.


End file.
